Nuevo Mundo
by Cristian20
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo es mejor para una vida de sufrimiento, ahora nuestro protagonista a hará todo lo pasible para cambiar este mundo a uno mejor.


ok como pueden apreciar este es mi primera historia, espero que les guste el drama, romance, misterio, etc...

CAPÍTULO #1.- Nuevo Mundo, Nueva Vida

METRÓPOLIS - INDUSTRIES STARK

Industries Stark una gran corporación igualada con la LEX CORP en armamento para el ejercito de los Estados Unidos de América, dirigirá por Howard Stark un empresario y científico como también un esposo y padre.

los años pasan desdé que fundo industries Stark para un futuro mejor, pero hay veces en las que dudaba que estaba haciendo el bien en las construcciones de armas violentas para el Gobierno, pero que se iba a hacer en un mundo donde el que manda es un país fuerte y decidido.

A pesar de todo no podía caer en una depresión por las muertes que ocasionan sus armas en aquellas personas que no tenían que ver con el conflicto entre naciones que estaban en constante guerra, debía de ser fuerte s su familia, por su esposa Maria Stark la mujer que ama con todo su corazón y su hijo Anthony Edward Stark su primogénito su más grande orgullo

Aunque su hijo de tan solo veintiún años de edad, tenia una inteligencia comparada con la suya o más, Anthony a pesar de su corta edad ya se había graduado de la universidad de Metrópolis.

Hoy debía de felicitar a su hijo como un padre, a pesar de nunca vincularse con su hijo en toda su niñez, pero hoy no era una excepción ya que su hijo Anthony o Tony heredaría las industries Stark.

Lamentablemente hoy era el ultimo día de su vida.

LA PERDIDA DE UNO GRAN HOMBRE

Hoy un accidente automovilístico sufrió una gran perdida, un gran hombre, un gran científico HOWARD STARK fue encontrado en una de la autopistas que va rumbo a su hogar muerto, éste hombre fue uno de los empresarios más grandes de metrópolis, dejando a su esposa Maria Stark y si hijo Anthony Edward Stark.

Las autoridades confirman que fue un fallo en el vehículo en que iba, pero también se sospecha que fue un ajuste de cuentas por uno de sus rivales.

El único problema seria ¿como seria el funcionamiento de las industries Stark? seguirá los pasos del padre o abra un cambio, nadie lo sabe pero esperemos que no afecte a Metrópolis.

Lois Lane del periódico DAILY PLANET

METRÓPOLIS - DAILY PLANET

"ESTAS LOCA LOIS! COMO PUEDES PUBLICAR ALGO ASI!" furiosamente grita un hombre en su despacho sentado, mirando fijamente a una mujer joven.

"pero perry nosotros publicamos la verdad" se jactaba a su jefe.

"tienes razón en que publicamos la verdad, pero esto no tienes nada que ver como vas a explicar sobre la supuesta sospecha de un ajuste de cuanta y no hablar de que insultas a Anthony Stark comparándolo con su padre" se levanta caminado hacia lois "esta es tu primer artículo Srta Lane y no quiero cuestionarme en tu contratación a Daily Planet".

Lois estaba de miedo por la referencia que le dijo perry, este era su primer trabajo y no quería arruinarlo por su ingenuidad por su primer artículo, así que tenia que disculparse.

"lo siento perry no volverá a suced.."

"No deberías disculparte" entra un varón apuesto rubio con unos ojos azules que vestía un traje gris y una camisa negra y zapatos negros, caminaba hasta llegar en frente de perry y lois."Este es el primer artículo de mi agrado Señorita Lane, aunque dudo de seguir los pasos de mi padre no soy un hombre frío y calculador"

estas declaraciones sorprendieron a ambos periodistas, sobre todo a Perry que pensaba que iban a estar en una demanda.

"Entonces quien es usted Señor Stark?"sonríe Lois por su pregunta a disgusto de Perry y para alegría de Tony.

"para empezar llámame Tony, Señor Stark me suena como un viejo de unos cuarenta años y más.. " le dijo mostrando una de sus sonrisas la mujer joven haciendola sonrojar." y quien soy, bueno yo soy un multimillonario, genio, playboy y filántropo a su servicio Señorita Lane."mientras levantaba lentamente la mano derecha para besar suavemente.

"Gusto en conocerlo Tony Stark."

"El gusto es mio Lois Lane"

los dos fijamente se miraban un del otro a los ojos mientras aun sostenía la mano de Lois, a desagrado de Perry siendo ignorado por ambos jóvenes.

"Siento interrumpir su momento pero a que debo esta visita Señor Stark" interrumpe a los dos, mientras ambos se separan una de alegría mientras el otro de vergüenza.

"Bueno como usted sabe hay muchas empresas de periódicos en Metrópolis pero ninguna como el Daily Planet." dijo a Perry que levanto un ceja del lado izquierdo.

"Y cual es la diferencia con otras"

"Es la forma en que informan, estoy de acuerdo con Lois sobre el atentado de mi padre, la fallas mecánicas del vehículo es sin duda falso ya que mi padre es un aficionado en vehículos clásicos y siempre los mantiene en constante reparación de técnicos en automotriz, no hay duda de eso, además él siempre estuvo en disputa con otros empresarios como la LEX CORP, LABORATORIOS STARK o EMPRESAS WEYNE." dijo Tony a ambos seriamente.

Esta explicación que dio a ambos una información valiosa pero también una consecuencia de lo que podía pasar si ellos publican esto podian ser asechados por los asesinos de Howard Stark.

"Y usted quiere que publique esta información?"pregunta perry.

"No, no quiero que estén en peligro por una información que podía costarles la vida misma, solo vine a admirar el Daily Planet y nada más, espero verlos en un futuro, hasta luego Señor, Señorita Lane." se despide saliendo de ka oficina de Perry.

"Esta vez tuviste suerte en que no nos demandaran Lois" dice tranquilamente mientras se sienta en su silla, mira fijamente a lois"puedes retirarte".

"Esta bien jefe"

(Unos años después)

Una sala llena de periodistas, cámaras, micrófonos y similares estaban charlando con cualquiera de ellos mismos u otros ya que esperan a la persona involucrada.

Las puertas se abrieron silenciando a la multitud, aunque algunos murmuran palabras en sus grabadoras o las cámaras como el hombre delante de ellos caminan hacia el podio proporcionado. El hombre que caminaba tenia el cabello rubio brillante como el sol, unos ojos azules,llevaba un traje negro pulido con una camisa blanca debajo de ella.

El miraba fijamente a la multitud de reporteros antes que el, firme en la miradas y flashes de sus cámaras mientras esperan con impaciencia lo que iba a decir.

"Ahora la gente se que me veo bien, pero deja para conseguir seriamente de acuerdo, no estamos en un funeral jejeje ehh si se que es un mal chiste" dice el rubio mirando a una persona fijamente.

Uno de los reporteros se puso en pie que casualmente es la misma persona que mira fijamente, y rápidamente pregunta "Se Stark, Lois Lane de periódico Daily Planet ¿es cierto que industries Stak tiene un robot humanoide personal nombrado Iron man a su disposición? y que pasara con la industries Stark?".

"Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta No, industries Stark no tiene un robot humanoide a su disposición, además de que ni tenemos la tecnología para operar un android, y como ustedes saben la lucha entre los dos robots es causado por Obadiah Stane que quería tomar mi compañía a la fuerza"

Los reporteros fueron todos ahora con impaciencia sacudidas notas e informar a las cámaras como la noticia se puso en marcha en todos los canales en el mundo.

"Ahora en cuanto a Industries Stark se modificará la administración y el funcionamiento original ya no se fabricara armas para matar incluso industries Stark cambia a Torre Stark en donde se realizaran investigaciones en el campo de la medicina y tecnología para un futuro mejor. espero que esta información le halla valido de algo nos vemos en una próxima entrevista."

se fue sin mas decir, guiado por algunos guardaespaldas hasta salir de la conferencia de prensa.

"Crees que estuvo bien en ocultar la información de la armadura de hierro" habla una mujer morena con el pelo largo y negro cómo la noche que vestía un elegante vestido rojo caminando a su lado hasta llegar al vehículo.

"Si, no quiero otro Obadiah Stane que quiere simular un invento mio querida, después del infierno que sufrí hace un año atrás y los momentos que pase a tu lado comprendí que es mejor revelar lo que ellos quieren oír" dijo mientras habría la puerta del auto mercedes para que ella entre, luego va al otro lado para conducir mientras se aleja de los periodista.

"Eso es cierto amado mío, ya fijaste cuando sera la boda?" pregunta mirando al hombre que ella ama.

"Si sera pasando este mes, mi amada Talia.. .

Talia Al Guhl"

dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro hermoso con la mano.

Finnnnn de mi primer capitulo

en el siguiente se explicara los detalles del cautiverio de Tony y por que cambio del que conocemos como en la película cuando el se refería a si mismo como Iron-man y aquí lo niega rotundamente.

espero sus comentarios .bye bye bye


End file.
